1. Field
The following description relates to a lens module having an optical system including six lenses.
2. Description of Related Art
A lens module mounted in a camera of a mobile communications terminal includes a plurality of lenses. For example, a lens module includes six lenses in order to configure an optical system having high resolution.
However, when the optical system having high resolution is configured an increased number of the plurality of lenses as described above, a length, which is a distance from an object-side surface of a first lens to an image plane of the optical system increases. In this case, it would be difficult to mount the lens module in a slim mobile communications terminal. Therefore, the development of a lens module having an optical system of decreased length is in demand.